Talk:Poseidon/@comment-83.81.246.143-20150203174351/@comment-89.12.239.94-20150216135058
"They're not strong enough to resist the influence of the Demon Lord, which is why Wandering Scholar says that "they're probably assumed the female form, and had their thought patterns changed accordingly Personally I think they're just monsters. Entirely typical, regular monsters. Maybe they're high-powered, like Dark Matter or Lilim, so they can fight Poseidon and not instantly lose. But in all the ways that are relevant for their relationship with Demonic Energy, they're regular monsters. And they just get called "gods" in the same way that ryu get called gods." The Wandering Scholar doesn't know something about the chaos gods. It's only his personal opinion. It says nothing about the true strength of the chaos gods and their properties. We don't even know why they were imprisoned. Do they have rebelled against the demon lord and the gods? Why the gods imprisoned them, rather than simply killing them, like the same way it should be done with the rebellious demon lord? No Ryu is strong enough to justify such an effort. They must have at least the strength of Dark Matter or a Lilim. With such an effort probably even the strength of demon lords or more. You don't build underwater prisons for petty criminals. You build it for supervillains or Greek Titans. "Oh, right, you just mean that a man living in a monster-friendly city would be like a pig living in a tiger-zoo with all the cages unlocked? And unescorted men would just get jumped in the street, raped into the floor, and then end up following their monster-rapist-owner-wives around on a leash like a sex-pet while the fabric of civilization crumbles around them because everyone's too busy fucking to repair brickwork or import food? Well good news, buddy, that's exactly what I think a monster-friendly state looks like." This is what I mean. The described behaviors of Mamono are not consistent with the described world. The worst of all is Monster Ecolgy. The statements on this page contradict even the personality profiles of the other pages. It's either shoddy work of the author, or it shows us that the Wandering Scholar reported very subjective. What the veracity of his statements reduces significantly. "Well, as you go on to say, it isn't in balance ANY MORE, but that's because the current DL has messed it up. It was in balance before her: i.e. when humans are too many, monsters kill them, and when monsters are too many, humans kill them. BALANCE." There are 2 different explanations, why the monsters were created. 1st: The Monsters are designed to reduce the number of people. The problem with this explanations is that the risk-benefit-ratio is not right. The risk is way too high and there are easier ways to achieve this goal. Either the reason is incorrect or there is another reason why the chief god created the monsters. 2nd: Establish a balance between Yin and Yang. There are 2 interpretations. 1st: Balance between the number of people and monsters. 2nd: Balance between spiritual and demonic energy. The first interpretation leads to the scenario described above. The second interpretation is illogical. It's like you would build a street only for your road construction machines. Without monsters you have no demonic energy and so you don't need to establish a balance between them. Except, of course, that there was demonic energy from the beginning and the chief god had to solve this problem somehow. But the chief god would then not completely created the world alone. Both explanations cannot be right as they are now. Either absent further information or the entire history of creation described is wrong. "They don't play an important role now because the succubi have raped elves and dwarves to the brink of extinction. They were presumably more important in previous ages." Possible, but that is no reason to delete them right out of the story of creation. "Well, as said above, I think they're basically typical high-powered monsters. You imprison them rather than killing them because, again as said above, the Gods don't want to kill the monsters. They like balance. They designed the world to have humans, and monsters. And the monsters include the chaos gods." That the gods don't want to kill the monsters is right, because they need them. But the chaos gods are just a few monsters. Monsters are tools and imprisoned they are as useful as death. I could interprete your words, that the gods don't want to get their hands dirty, with the exception of an inexperienced chief god. But against that speaks that Poseidon killed people. For me, the gods seem not to love balance. Instead they follow all their own selfish goals. In no single description of the gods here, they really seem to be interested in what people really want. Instead, they force all people to their will. All the gods in human history are very human. This is probably because some people have devised these gods. The stories range from worlds that creation itself (including the gods), to lonely gods who want to have some company. But thereafter they soon find out that humans evolve differently than expected. Either the gods leave the humans for the most parts alone after this or they interfere aggressivly. I do not think that God must created the evil. It still exist, together with the good. And between the two the evolution takes its course. In MGQ light and darkness existed together and the world arise between them. The gods strongly influenced the world, but they did not create the world. And here we have demonic and spiritual energy, but no energy for the light. Here are angels, elves, humans, dwarfs, fairies and gods equal. The only exception are the monsters and this is strange. Why do they have such a special status? Was it not enough to create intelligent animals that hunt humans? Why it had to be beings of demonic energy? No one who is still in right mind would do something stupid for no good reason. If you create a universe, then it must be logical in itself. But this is not the case here. There are too many inconsistencies and KC should therefore let the chaos gods be were they are, so that no one can ask uncomfortable questions. Otherwise it could destroy the beautiful world he has created. "JAPANESE CARTOON PORN WIKIS: A BASTION FOR HIGH-LEVEL PHILOSOPHICAL THEOLOGY!" Come on. Every time Adam "saw" Eve in the Bible is meant that they had sex. Not to mention the many stories of murder, genocide, incest, ... there I would prefer such a discussion here more. Especially since there are probably rather little potential fanatics here.